Teman, Huh
by Biji Nangka
Summary: Menjadi 'penggembala' spesies gila tidak seenak mengemut permen. Itulah Isogai Yuuma, ketua kelas 3-E. Kelas yang menyandang gelar Bangsat tersertifikasi. "Berteman dengan makhluk astral mungkin lebih baik ketimbang dengan kalian!". Shounen-ai. Asa(jr)Iso.


" **Assasination Classrom" (c) Matsui Yuusei**

" **Teman, Huh" (c) Biji Nangka**

 **Asa(jr)Iso**

 **Asano Gakushuu x Isogai Yuuma**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance**

 **Rated : cukup T**

 **Warn: Shounen ai, semi-AU, typo, OOC(kapan ya Biji bisa nulis IC? :"), absurd, EYD diabaikan.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Bukan hal yang aneh bagi sebagian besar murid SMP Kunugigaoka begitu jam istirahat melihat seorang Isogai Yuuma, ketua kelas 3-E masuk ke ruang guru. Hampir setiap hari mereka melihatnya. Ada yang iba, geli, ataupun pura-pura tak peduli. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenalnya—bukan kenal sebagai teman. Namanya populer dikalangan guru maupun murid. Setiap pertemuan antar ketua kelas, kelas yang diketuainyalah yang paling sering dinotis. Bukan karena hal positif. Justru sebaliknya. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Sudah empat orang guru yang menolak masuk ke kelasmu dalam dua bulan ini, Isogai-kun. Terakhir yang kudengar gara-gara Terasaka melempar granat mainan saat pelajaran Inoe-sensei yang terkenal akan latah pornonya itu."

"Dan lagi, Itona nyaris dikeluarkan karena kedapatan membaca majalah dewasa di kelas."

"Chiba selalu mengancam akan menembak mati siapapun yang berani memotong poninya. Ah, Sakakibara nyaris merenggang nyawa karena tak sengaja menggunting dua helai rambutnya."

"Bukannya aku peduli atau apa ya, tapi antena di atas kepalamu itu asli atau buatan?" Oke, gaibkan yang ini.

Kira-kira seperti itulah. Penghuni kelasnya sering menuai kontroversi yang selalu laku jadi bahan gosipan. Ibaratnya seperti meneteskan setetes air pada kuali besar berisi minyak panas. Jerejes jerejes. Tidak seberapa, tapi efeknya luar biasa. Kurang dari 30 menit setelah kejadian, beritanya langsung menyebar ke seantero sekolahan. Susah yah jadi kelas populer.

Dan sialnya Isogai-lah yang kejatah mengemban tugas berat sebagai 'penggembala' spesies gila. Langganan keluar-masuk ruang guru dan masuk dalam kategori '7 Siswa Ikemen Bernasib Paling Sial Versi Nananini' serta menyabet piala penghargaan Ketua Kelas Termaso bulan lalu. Namun sayangnya itu bukan hal yang patut dibanggakan dan digembar-gembor ke tetangga sebelah dan sanak saudara.

Bukan tanpa alasan, kelasnya bergelar Bangsat yang sudah disertifikasi serta disetujui oleh penduduk sekolah. Dedek hasil penyaringan ketika kenaikan. Menampung murid dengan nilai terendah dalam satu kelas. E. End. Bukannya bodoh, mereka hanya malas dan sedikit bermasalah.

"Kenapa mereka tidak kembali ditempatkan di belakang bukit saja? Bukankah kepala sekolah terdahulu menjalankan sistem seperti itu dan terbukti berhasil menaikan nilai dan moral anak-anak itu." Mereka yang dibicarakan jelas kelas 3-E. Isogai kembali dipanggil untuk menghadap. Kali ini karena kasus pengempesan mobil salah satu staf pengajar.

"Bangunan tersebut hangus terbakar puluhan tahun silam. Saya belum lahir saat kejadian."

"Lagipula sistem seperti itu sudah lama dihapus. Mungkin ada motif tersembunyi dibalik tragedi tersebut."

"Diskriminasi terhadap kelas E, ya?"

Isogai membuka kuping lebar-lebar.

"Ya. Dan ada yang mengganjal. Semua data administrasi siswa satu angkatan lenyap dari komputer. Seperti sengaja dihapus. Kelihatannya negara menyembunyikan sesuatu yang penting. Berita yang disiarkan berbeda jauh dengan fakta. Saksi mata tutup mulut diberi perekat."

"Memang dulu kronologinya itu seperti apa, sensei?"

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada raga termuda yang tengah memasang wajah bingung sekaligus penasaran. Isogai yang dipandangi bak kecoa mengusap belakang kepala gugup. Sadar bahwa tak seharusnya dirinya bertanya demikian. "A-ah. Maafkan saya sensei..." Cicitnya penuh sesal.

"Diam ditempatmu, Isogai-kun."

.

.

Setelah disirami petuah penuh berkah serta sedikit 'diancam' untuk tidak membocorkan pembicaraan tadi pada khalayak umum Isogai pun diperbolehkan kembali ke kelas. Sekedar pemberitahuan, tadi ia juga mengucap sumpah bahwa mulutnya tidak seember cicak putih. Untuk pembuktian. Tak lupa saku celananya dijejali beberapa lembar kertas yang selalu membuat mata bersinar hijau. "Untuk jajan," begitu yang didengarnya. Padahal Isogai tidak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa dirinya disuap. Tapi siapa peduli? Toh itu bukan uang tutup mulut untuk memalsukan nominal dana kesejahteraan rakyat, nama lainnya korupsi. Memakan uang hasil korupsi hukumnya haram, perutmu kelak akan dibakar di neraka.

Bel masuk berbunyi bertepatan dengan kaki kanannya yang baru melangkah masuk. Mengerang kesal karena perutnya belum sempat diisi. Belajar dalam keadaan lapar tentu mengganggu konsentrasi.

"Jangan duduk di situ!" Pantat Isogai batal menyentuh kursi. Dengan posisi kagok, ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyanya setengah hati.

Chiba—yang minggu lalu kembali mengharumkan nama kelas E; menembak anak kelas unggulan dengan peluru mainan karena berani menyentuh poni keramatnya—memberi gestur berhenti lalu menunjuk meja Mimura yang kosong di belakang Isogai. Si pemilik sedang berduskusi serius di pojokan. "Duduk di situ."

"Huh?"

"Tunggu saja. Kau tak akan menyukainya."

Karena pada dasarnya Isogai punya hati seputih kapur dan selembut bolu kuda ia pun mengiyakannya sambil melempar senyum kecut. Ucapan terima kasih digumamkan tanpa keikhlasan.

 **Bruak!**

"KABAR BURUK! HAKI-SENSEI BERNIAT MENGADAKAN ULANGAN DADAKAN!" Okajima yang baru datang langsung menggebrak meja Isogai dengan segenap kekuatan. Teriakannya sontak membungkam mulut-mulut recet yang mirip air koncoran. Sebagai informan tanpa tanda jasa, Okajima selalu tahu hal-hal genting menyangkut kelasnya. Terlebih ulangan. Informasinya selalu benar, menyaingi keabsolutan kapten tim basket SMA terkenal yang disinyalir menjalin hubungan intim dengan mantan setimnya saat SMP dan musuh di lapangan.

Kali ini Isogai mengucapakan terima kasih dengan sangat ikhlas.

"Tenang, tenang. Kami sudah menyiapkan senjata rahasia untuk ini." Takuya berdiri memecah hening. Gayanya laksana seorang pahlawan revolusi. "Ayo lakukan, guys!" Serunya berapi-api.

"Roger!"

Kemudian ia mengeluarkan lap pel dari lemari. Sementara Rio dan Yada membasahi lantai dengan minyak angin. Yang lain was-was mengamati seakan hendak dieksekusi.

"Aku mengerti! Haki-sensei benci aroma minyak angin. Senjata bagus, Takuya!" Okajima mengacungkan kedua jempol sebagai bentuk apresiasi. Tanpa diminta dirinya ikut membantu Takuya mengepel lantai. Tak lama kemudian, seisi kelas dipenuhi bau minyak angin. Cukup menyengat.

Yang tidak ikut andil bertepuk tangan penuh haru. Seakan mereka berhutang nyawa pada sang pahlawan. Lontaran pujian ditujukan pada Takuya dan kawan-kawan. Tentu saja. Mereka benci ulangan.

Lalu ulangan pun ditunda untuk minggu depan karena sang guru hampir muntah saat memasuki kelas.

Dan Isogai Yuuma kembali dipanggil selaku ketua kelas spesies gila.

.

.

"Kali ini apa lagi?!" Jeritan frustasi sang ketua kelas hanya dianggap sukro kambing. Hari ini kelas 3-E berencana untuk kabur—atau bolos—berjamaah. Lagi-lagi Okajima berhasil menemukan celah mulus untuk keluar tanpa takut diringkus penjaga.

Jadi di sinilah mereka sekarang. Berkumpul di belakang sekolah sambil menjinjing tas. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa sampai di sana. Isogai mendapat email dari Kanzaki agar lekas ke sana setelah urusannya di ruang guru selesai. Oh, Kanzaki bahkan berbaik hati membawakan tasnya. Benar-benar...

"Kapan lagi kita bisa beraksi keren seperti ini."

"Itu ti—"

"Berada di kelas membuat kepalaku sakit. Izin sebentar bukan ide yang buruk juga."

"Nagisa, kenapa kau ikut-ikutan?!"

"Solidaritas diperlukan dalam situasi dan kondisi apapun."

"Yang ini penge—"

"Sudahlah. Singkirkan wajah melasmu itu."

"Kalian penyebab ra—"

"Antena di kepalamu kenapa merunduk?"

"BIARKAN AKU SELESAI BICARA DULU TOLONG!"

 **Sring.**

Isogai mengambil napas lalu membuangnya kasar. Hampir saja ia kelepasan meraung nelangsa. Isogai lelah. Tanggung jawab mengurus spesies gila terlalu berat untuknya yang hanya manusia biasa. Bisa-bisa ia memilih mengakhiri hidup atau pindah sekolah. Serangan batin bukan makanannya, kawan.

"Bersikaplah seperti siswa pada umumnya. Sehariiii saja. Aku tidak keberatan. Kalian pikir keluar-masuk ruang guru dan disembur habis-habisan itu enak, hah? Menanggung kesalahan kalian yang tidak kulakukan. Tapi yang kalian lakukan jus—"

"Itu 'kan resikomu, Isogai-kun. Nikmati sajalah,"

"Betul. Bukankah kita teman?"

"Teman katamu?!" Isogai murka. Stok kesabarannya terpotong drastis karena lapar. "Berteman dengan makhluk astral mungkin lebih baik ketimbang dengan kalian!" Sungutnya marah.

Semuanya tertawa keras. Berpikir bahwa kata-kata sang ketua kelas sangatlah lucu. Okajima bahkan sampai berguling-guling. Wajah Isogai memerah, perpaduan antara marah dan malu. Sudut matanya berair.

"Hahaha,"

"Jangan tertawa! Aku sedang marah bukan melawak!"

"Ppffhhtt."

"Baiklah. Kami pergi dulu kalau begitu. Jika kau sudah berteman dengan mereka beritahu kami,"

"Hahaha."

Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun Isogai berbalik. Tidak mempedulikan panggilan Maehara yang meminta maaf dan menyuruhnya kembali.

Bodo amat. Isogai pundung.

.

.

Langkahnya yang hendak menapaki anak tangga terakhir terhenti. Kepalanya mendongak. Matanya menatap gusar sosok remaja laki-laki yang menghalangi jalannya. Berdiri tepat di hadapannya sambil melipat tangan angkuh. "Maaf, kau menghalangi jalanku." Isogai berusaha menjaga nada suaranya agar tidak terdengar kesal.

Si remaja tak bergeming. Manik violet memandang Isogai dari pucuk tunas hingga ujung kaki dengan tatapan menelisik.

"Kutahu kau tidak bisu ataupun tuli." Tukas Isogai risih. Remaja itu tetap bungkam. Ia malah mencondongkan sedikit badannya ke arah Isogai. Matanya berkilat intens. "Rupanya kau yang membangunkanku, pengganggu."

"Hei. Apa maksudmu?" Dagu Isogai dinaikkan. Ibu jari mengusap bibir bawah lalu tiba-tiba melesak masuk.

Si ikemen berjengit kaget. Tangannya refleks menepis lengan si remaja. Tunggu. Kenapa tidak ada bunyi tamparan? Punggung tangannya juga seakan hanya menepis udara kosong. Kali ini Isogai mengangkat kedua tangan untuk mendorong pundak si remaja agar menjauh. Namun pemandangan di depan matanya membuatnya pucat seketika. Kelopak mata membuka maksimal.

Telapak tangannya menembus pundak yang hendak disingkirkan. Menelan hingga setengah lengan.

Tidak tidak tidak! Yang seperti ini mustahil terjadi!

Kedua tangan bergerak meraba mencari sesuatu. Nihil. Tidak ada yang bisa di depannya tak bergerak sedikit pun. Tembus. Ini nyata. "K-kau—"

"Kau yang berkata lebih baik berteman dengan kaumku." Ibu jari ditarik keluar. Sudut bibir tertarik membentuk seringai. "Permintaan diterima. Mari berteman,"

.

.

* * *

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N:** Sumpah, saya tak punya maksud ngapa-ngapain Maehara. /salah/ Dan... bayangin Ren yang punya fetish rambut pedekate ke Chiba demi maksud ngelus poni yang sungguh adem itu bikin saya senyum-senyum sendiri. /rusak/

Saya bingung dengan apa yang saya tulis. Langsung diposting tanpa melewati proses pengeditan. Maaf kalau banyak typo dan diksinya kurang pas ngaco plus plus.

Akhir kata, mengutip lagunya Big Bang; I'm a loser, loner. A coward who pretends to be tough.

Terima kasih sudah membaca...

* * *

 **Salam terakhiran(?)**

 **Biji Nangka**


End file.
